Ai the Fan
by Lady Jessien Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke's birthday and Sasuke's got a gift he never thought he'd get. But will breaking the rules lead to something he has been fearing this whole time?


**Disclaimer!**

**Naruto belongs to kishimoto-sensei and I'm just barrowing his char and bending thm to my will...Mwuwahahahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

Ai the Fan.

**SasuGaa / NaruSasu**

**By, Jessien/Jay**

**I made this story with my friend and ero sanin in mind. since when I wrote this she's showed and taught me far more. **

**This story is three chaps long and has yaoi in it. Also its not Beta'd, I need a beta please let me know if you want to beta it would be usful.**

* * *

**Chapter one - The Gift**

I sat on the water edge just sort of sorting through that days training. As it was and as I refused to say to anyone, today was July 23rd, today I was a very defeated 19 year old. Looking up at a cicada chirping away in the tree across the stream, I couldn't help but think of what all this meant. It clearly meant my work with the Akasuki was over, it meant team Snake was mostly dead…all, but that annoying bitch who served me as a life source. It meant Naruto had succeeded in dragging me back here, though really I must admit the old village wasn't all that wonderful to look at. It meant I was now imprisoned in this barely living village. I tossed a rock into the water damning Tsunade for making the blond my keeper, also for the fresh mark that rested around my curse seal.

The new seal sort of looked like the one Naruto had on his stomach. A simple seal, but with another five prong seal over that. One the blond did himself. I remembered walking into the Hokage office that day. Though at the moment I didn't know that is where I was being led to.

**_-----FLASHBACK-----_**

Being shoved so gruffly I nearly fell to the ground. I was blinded by a chakra sealing blindfold. I know this. I had used them in the passed, but now I could see why my pray hated them so much. The bit of cloth made me so weak that the simple push made me faultier so much I thought I'd fall forward. I didn't speak, I wouldn't speak to the Anbu's who was doing this didn't deserve that. Once dragged into the room I could instantly smell a sent I knew too well. I smiled daringly. "So Dobe…?" It was simple he knew my words behind it.

No one answered me, and I was shocked. Normally the Usuratonkachi would have said something to that. I let out a small short laugh.

Suddenly I was grabbed on either shoulder and forced to kneel. At this I heard the smallest of foot movement. They were light and small, so as I knew from all my training, clearly that was a young woman. "Sakura?" I uttered, acting the best I could.

Once again no one answers me.

As the two guards let my shoulders go, I hear them sit on each side of me, possibly prepared to use any jutsu on me in no time.

Once they stop moving around, high heels clog the floor and moves around to my back. At this I can't help, but feel sort of weak . Hands tied, Chakra suppressed, and sharingan unusable, I felt like any other person. And here was the fifth Hokage, behind me, who at this point, is a lot stronger then I am. A cold, wet, thing…began to touch my curse mark. Earlier I was forced to remove my shirt, prior to coming here. I try to tear my shoulder away from the wet touch, but there's no use, I couldn't move.

I feel even more helpless at this. The word "Fuck!" flew out of my mouth, not caring to whom who heard.

At the word a hand suddenly laid flat on my bare skin where only moment before was the wet touch. As If I was being electrocuted I groaned and yelled. Once the hand let up, all that was left with after pain. "I'll…Kill-you!" I threatened, gasping from the jutsu. Knowing full well this was very empty.

A person walked passed me and I felt the brush of fabric on my left arm. I didn't need to guess who that was. I yelled once again trying to wriggle from my binding. "Touch me…and I'll fuck, you, up!"

No soon did I say those words did Naruto's voice shout. "Five Prong Seal!" And a thrust into my back, pain coursed through me, making me black out.

I came to, with my vision returned, but I was still tied up. The blond Baka sat leaning ageist a wall looking at my face. No…he was dumb-idly asleep. I pushed myself up onto my knees, wincing at the pain in my left shoulder. I sat on my knees like before, surveying the room. It was dark outside and so far the only source of light was a lamp sitting in front of Naruto.

I pulled myself to my feet though it hurt a bit to do so. At that moment anger swept over me and I walked to Naruto. I had no plan, but I knew I was going to kill him, asleep or not.

I swung my leg to land it on the side of his neck. Having full intention to kill him, by snapping his neck. As I came a inch from his head my leg stopped. Not freely, so I looked at the sleeping face, then at my leg.

The blond had my ankle in his hand. His head still the same as his when I thought he was asleep. A kunai in his free hand, he raised it to meet my leg. Then slowly lifted his head and his red fox eye met mine. "I wouldn't do that. Cause right now you are just as weak as when you left the academy." He smiled at me incredulously. Almost like I should have known the jutsu.

I tore my foot free. "Explain." I said defeated. I had no choice, since he had never acted this way before. I was sure of that. Naruto stood up and looked me in the eye. He looked so sinister and deadly in the little amount of light. I would have been scared, if it weren't for the fact I was in common practice to my death glare.

"Sasuke, you think," Naruto paused. "You think you could have done this, all of this, differently?" His eyes never left mine. He began to walk to me, his kunai now fumbling in his hand, as his other reached out for me.

If I wasn't who I was, I would have been scared, but this hand coming at me, I couldn't move to begin with. The air was drenched in something feral, almost like when I was younger, but deeper more deeper. I watched him and said nothing.

"So, what do you think you were doing with them?" He asked, his body a solid foot away from mine. His sage coat lightly waving in the wind. I could smell him and it was old an familiar. Though Ramen was clearly in it, I also smelled, sweet dumplings? "It wasn't a good idea to have left in the first place. It was defiantly not good for your health." His free hand rested flat on my chest.

If I could drowned in that statement I would have, and possibly be happy to die right there. Yet because that felt quit real with his clutch on the Kunai I could die. I didn't step back, I merely shivered involuntarily. I forced my voice to not crack though I wanted nothing more then to faulter and beg him to take me. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I stopped you from ever using that curse mark again, and your Sharingan," He let the word linger in air as the kunai found itself to my neckline. "You'll never pass level 3 again. Though through research…"

'Research? He's been learning about me this whole time? Well he's not as big a baka as I thought.' I thought.

"I don't see why you wanted it anyways." He finished.

'Oh that's why!' I thought.

Naruto traced down my chest with the flat side of the kunai. "Behave, got that." The words were so much as an order as an incentive.

Without me wanting it to, I nodded my head.

The kunai vanished behind my back and my hands were free. Then back in front of me. "Good." And the Kunai flew to the wall lodging itself there. And Naruto wrapped arms around me and kissed me fully, tongue and all.

I hadn't realized I was kissing back till my hands found blond locks.

Naruto pushed me to the floor and quickly removed his coat and jacket and shirt. He sat on my legs and continued to kiss. Hands wandered my body.

Narutos eyes flashed red as his Chakra skyrocketed. His body shook and he broke our kiss. His mouth soon bit down on my chest just about my collar line. The pain was there, but so was a feeling of my chakra entering Naruto's body.

I could hear a voice now, it was growling and low. "You belong to him now. You are his you can't ever disobey his will." I'd heard the voice before and seem where it came from.

"Yes…" I whispered to the unseeable demon.

At my words I felt Naruto licking my chest, cleaning the blood. He looked up at me and I met blue eyes. "Thank you!" was mouthed, but not said.

**_-------END FLASHBACK--------_**

I moaned slightly at the remembrance of that nights reunion. My shirt now off and me laying back thinking. I'd been with Naruto for about six or so months. I had unconsciously become something I would have called, 'Pet' like. Naruto had become stronger, even with suppressed chakra I could recognize that.

"A birthday?" I said to the bugs and fish. "What the hell does that mean?"

It was about another hour later when I realized that if I wasn't home soon Naruto would send out the black ops for me. So I got up and walked for home.

"The Kazakage is here to help the village rebuild." A old woman chatted to her equally as old friend. "Oh he's so handsome."

"He reminds me of the fourth Hokage, and the Toad Sage." The friend said waving a fan in her face. "Just as majestic."

I walked almost right behind them. I had heard Naruto's title be thrown out, and listened even closer.

"Oh the sage he's such a fine young boy. Like his dad was." The first woman said.

"I wish I was about forty years younger." The fan woman said to it.

At that, the two giggled.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, Naruto was pretty. Yes, Naruto looked like his father. But, no, Naruto was nothing like his father. I was very sure his father was straight. Which meant these ladies wore gonna have to just live with there dreams.

"Its so sad that he's living with that Uchiha boy." The first woman said.

"Yes, but he's doing such a great job making sure he doesn't go back to the Akasuki." The fan woman said.

I got pissed, and walked faster hitting them in the shoulder, splitting them apart.

I had a sudden feeling of finding Karin and having her kick some ass, 'But I guess it would…' I shook my head. "What was I gonna say? But I guess it would make him mad?" I stopped. I looked out in front of me. 'Why would I say something like that?' I asked myself. I stood there thinking for so long that the two old women walked passed me, slightly pushing me. They were a head of me pretty far when I yelled. "Fucking asshole!"

They turned there heads a moment, then face forward and continued there walk.

I ran down another street heading home. I stopped in front of a apartment building and looked up at the top floor, Where Naruto was waiting.

I opened the door and took off my shoes. It didn't take me all that long to find Naruto. "You!" I stopped

Naruto's face was black and questioning. "What did I supposedly do now?"

"You've turned me into…" My eye caught the face of Gaara sitting in a nearby chair. He was dressed so, not Gaara-ish, I'd never seen it before. Okay I hadn't seen Gaara in ages, but this didn't seem like something he'd do. I stepped close.

Gaara looked at me. His eyes still glaring, but lighter then I was used to. He was in black pants and a long sleeve mesh shirt. And all of it was accompanied by the biggest orange bow that sat on top of his head.

I looked at Naruto, who at this moment was picking up his sage coat. "What the…?"

Naruto walked to me and kissed my open mouth. "Happy Birthday!" He said and waved as he left. "Enjoy!" He closed the door.

I looked at Gaara who was just sitting there. He said nothing and knew I would possibly fall threw the floor if I didn't say something. "Why are you…?"

"Here?" Gaara finished. He stood up and walked to me. He pulled me in by the shirt. And kissed the nap of my neck.

'Oh fuck! I'll kill him.' I thought, as Gaara pulled down my shirt collar and kissed there to.

"He told me what you said a while back." Gaara said threw his drawled voice. Though right now it was the hottest thing I've heard.

Breifly I looked back to about a month ago.

**_------FLASHBACK------_**

I wrapped an arm around Naruto's body.

"While you were away. I was with only one other." Naruto said.

"That's not bad then, but who?" I asked.

"Gaara…"

"What? You must be kidding." I said.

"No I did. See we were…I mean…" He became silent.

I knew there was a time where Gaara had nearly died, okay had died, but came back. I knew that was a very touchy thing for him. He and Gaara had always seemed like brothers, not lovers. "Okay, I see. So how did you end up getting fucked?"

"Oh well that's the best part."

"No! Gaara always seemed like the one to do the screwing rather then be..." I was lost. Yet ended up saying the wrong thing. "How was he?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Naruto said. "I would do it again."

"I'd like to try that." I said.

Naruto smiled and nuzzled his face into my bare chest.

**_-----END FLASHBACK-------_**

"I love him!" I said

Gaara made a sound that came dangerously close to laughing. He looked at me and his glare slipped away. "I only have one rule." He said. "Naruto forbids me to kiss your mouth."

I looked at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Somewhat astounded by how short Gaara was. "I can see why. He's very dominant." I said. "He always says that belongs to him."

Gaara's hands found there way up my shirt. Drifting up and down my back, playing with my spine, and making me moan. His mouth kissed my neck again. When he broke he whispered. "Your to do nothing. Just let me do everything." His hand took mine and dragged me to Naruto's and my room.

I noticed my room was different, but failed to notice it for long. Gaara had backed me into the room, till the back of my knees hit the bad. This being the move I've pulled on Naruto several times before, I should have seen how far and how fast this would go. I fell on my back and watched Gaara crawled up the bed. He sat on my groin and I could feel the pressure his body place on my dick. His hand moved up and under my shirt forcing it up and off me. 'Your to do nothing.' I replayed the voice. 'Shit he wasn't kidding.' I thought, as I moaned under the now menstruates of Gaara's lustrous mouth, who currently found my nipples as his own personal toys. His hands rubbing my chest and stomach. Moving his hips slowly.

'Is he trying to get me to…' My thoughts broken as a hand now rubbed at my bulge. I gasped and moaned. He moved his body down and knelt on the bed. I could tell he was looking at my shorts, but didn't have a clue to where his thoughts were at.

Gaara's hands reached over and began to rub and massage up my left leg. His chest resting on my tent. He spent some more time under my shorts, but never touched my dick. Then went to the other side. I swore I would be enable to stand now. This time his hands snaked under my shorts and his hand massaged my balls.

"Gaara!" I said. His hands so smooth, so genital, so nothing I would have thought from the younger boy. I moaned loudly as his hands came up from my balls and up to my sides.

Had I expected it I wouldn't have made the sound I did.

Gaara place his legs in the center on mine. His hands at my hips, my crotch so close to his, and then without warning Gaara's head was over my crotch. His teeth grabbed at my shorts and then, "Aha!" I yelled, mer I'm coming as kyuubi

but I said I didn't expect it. I didn't expect, the quickness, the mouth, the willingness, and him doing such a thing. I think it was more that then anything. Gaara's out of character mouth pulling my shorts off. No, more like ripping then off.

I watch as Gaara moves up my body kissing and sucking on areas, causing me to moan. I finally give up and take Gaara's forearm pulling him up to me. "This isn't fair," I gasp as my dangerously naked body is rubbed ageist his. "Strip, Now!" I order.

As soon as I give the order, Gaara' s mouth curls into a smile.

I shudder, cause the look isn't all that good on him, but it doesn't stop me from reaching down and pulling off Gaara's shirt.

"I forget your inpatients." He said, and the shirt is thrown.

"I'm surprised you remember anything about me." I said, as I pluck the bow off my body. Since it had fallen off Gaara when I removed his shirt. "Also I can't believe you let him put this on you."

"Is that not what you place on a gift?" Gaara asked.

I smile at the statement and not answer.

After a second Gaara removes his pants while sitting himself between my legs. I sit up and watch Gaara, as his hand wraps around me and begins to pump slowly. A mouth finds my chest and navel kissing, licking and enjoying. His mouth moves from chest down and it doesn't take long for his hand to be replaced with lips.

It had to have been the massage cause I no longer have the ability to sit up and is forced to lay back down to watch him.

From base to tip Gaara's mouth sucks and licks. I utter "fuck" into my arm. Pressure and knots curling in my stomach. "Gaara I'm gonna…nah…gonna cum." I say to him. Only cause still I didn't know if that was a rule Naruto had.

Gaara did nothing, he continued his sucking. I finally came and there was Gaara milking me dick for everything it had. He swallowed it to, which in itself was a surprise.

Gaara cleaned me and sat up. He undid the button of his pants and wriggled out of them. He was erect and full. He dick was a good size, not bigger then me, or Naruto's for that matter, but I bet he cause do the job if he really wanted to. So he sat on my groin. I could feel my now half erect self at his entrance.

I instinctively placed one hand on his cock and one on his ass. I pumped his as my hand traced around to his hole. I inserted one then a second finger. I pumped my hand a bit.

Gaara moaned and I swore to myself. He continued to moan and breath heavy, as my own dick became full again. For a guy who hardly spoke, he sure as hell made a lot of sounds in bed. And every one of them made me want to fuck him senceless.

I began to siccor and strech him.

Gaara began to slowly graind into my chest.

I stopped and grabbed his waist. I couldn't help it anymore. So no knowing if I could feel myself anymore, I picked him up and sat up. Moving so I knelt and he was laying down on his back.

Gaara's eyes widened and he began to speak. I placed my hand over his mouth, and bet near his ear. "I want to see what he'll do if he finds out." I said. Really curious on what exactly Naruto would do if he learned I broke one of the rules.

I leaned over and went to for the drawer. Only to find that there was a fresh tube of my favorite lube on the end table. I picked it up and put some in my hand and some at Gaara's entrance. Rubbing my cock a few times with the lube, I gave Gaara an evil smile.

I pushed in slow to watch the look of Gaara's face. Who appeared to be enjoying it. He release a outward moan and breathed. I knew someone had to have taught him that trick. Cause now many knew it.

I moved slowly and easy. Leaning over I kissed Gaara's chest and sucked his nipples.

It didn't take Gaara long to move his hips and moan.

I began to pick up my pace. Thrusting in and out faster but not slipping out. I grabbed Gaara's cock and pumped in time with my thrusts. It felt myself build and could fell him get close too. "Gaara I'm …Nah…!" I moaned.

Gaara didn't say a thing but nor did he move to tell me that he wanted me to pull out. After a moment I released inside him. And Gaara was to soon to follow. He moaned out my name, and tightened himself around me. And his seed was on both our chest's.

I fell on top of Gaara spent. Both of us breathing heavy and dirty. Though the smell of sweat and sex now mixed with something I was to distracted till now to notice. I opened a eye to pear over to the bureau that had a insects set up. I wasn't sure what it was, but I loved it.

I pulled out of Gaara who shuddered, and breathed. I rolled over and wrapped an arm around him, and laid there. Not saying a thing, but enjoying the red heads closed eyes.

It took Gaara ten minutes to fall asleep, and then I got up slowly. I went into the bathroom and cleaned up then located my shorts. After getting them on, I went to clean the sleeping Gaara up and cover him with a blanket.

As I walked out of the room I saw Naruto sitting on the kitchen counter. "So you broke a rule hmm?" He asked me.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you." I said into his chest.

"I'm not sure you can say that till when your birthday is completely over." He said pointing over at the table. "But you have to wait for Gaara to wake up first."

I looked over to the table and saw a strawberry cream cake, I looked up at his smiling face. "Still…" I said and pulled him to me for a kiss.


End file.
